The present invention relates to a jig-saw puzzle work board, and more particularly to a portable jig-saw puzzle work board and storing device.
Anyone who has ever indulged in piecing together jig-saw puzzles has, at a time or another, experienced the frustration of discovering in the morning that the partially done puzzle left overnight on a table had to be reconstructed all over again, because the table had been upset by a pet or a child and all the puzzle pieces are now lying on the floor.
Another dilemna often encountered by jig-saw enthusiasts is the continuous search for an adequate work surface, such as a spare table, on which to attempt to assemble the puzzle pieces. The spare table eventually becomes the most important table in the home, which forces one to move the partially completed puzzle to a less popular table. Another recurrent problem relates to storing a partially assembled puzzle, or even a completed puzzle, for a period of time while working on another puzzle.